Ella había vuelto
by mish1
Summary: Ella había vuelto. Repentina y salvaje. Como siempre. Fic completo.
1. Virginia

Disclaimer: Harry Poter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Ella había vuelto**

Ginebra había regresado. Ahí estaba, enfrente mío, con esa misma mirada arrogante en su rostro que la última vez que la había visto. Su largo cabello rizado cayéndole salvaje sobre los hombros, sus ojos verdes llenos de vida mirándome firmemente.

-Ya veo. Has vuelto. -Fue la única cosa que fui capaz de decir sorprendido por su presencia.

No había esperado que regresara. Y ahora ahí estaba. Tan repentina. Tan inesperada. Como un torbellino, al igual que había irrumpido en mi vida aquella primera vez en que estallara la tormenta que descolocara todo mi ser.

-Sí. He vuelto. -Dijo ella. -He vuelto. Y no pienso dejar este lugar hasta que tú y yo tengamos una real y constructiva charla. Sabes de qué hablo, ¿verdad?

-Nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, Ginebra... No hay más que hablar.

Dicho esto, fui hacia la puerta, firmemente determinado en acabar con toda esa situación que tanto me incomodaba. Ella agarró mi brazo.

-¿Es que piensas huir? Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? Siempre tomando el camino fácil, Draco.

-Ya veo. ¿Es eso lo que crees? De acuerdo. Hablemos. Todo ha cambiado, Ginebra. Ya te lo dije antes. Lo que ocurrió no fue nada. Nada en absoluto. ¿No puedes entenderlo?

Ella me miró con furia contenida, hiriéndome el brazo con sus finos dedos de mujer. Un mechón de fuego le cayó sobre la frente.

-No te creo. Siempre huyes. Siempre. De todas las pequeñas cosas que podrían alterar tu pequeño y perfecto mundo, Draco. Pero ese perfecto mundo no es más que una gran mentira. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Vivir por siempre en una mentira construida a tu alrededor, alimentada por ti mismo, en este mundo irreal. ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos de una vez!

Acercó su rostro al mío.

-Acepta por fin lo que sientes y no sigas cerrando tus puertas una y otra vez. No temas.

No rechacé su beso. Era salvaje, vivo, como todos sus besos. Incluso ahora.


	2. Su respuesta

Disclaimer: los personajes, excepto la pequeña Hope, pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**N/A**: Este capítulo ocurre unos cuantos años después del primero, para que no haya confusión. Oh, y además he revisado los capítulos para arreglar el pequeño lapsus del nombre de Ginny, que resultó ser Ginebra y no Virginia...

**Su respuesta**

El sol brillaba en el cielo azul claro y se reflejaba en los charcos que salpicaban el camino aquí y allá. Era una mañana de cara lavada, después de una noche de lluvia continua. Sólo unas pocas nubes esponjosas nada amenazantes daban un toque de paisaje infantil. A ella le gustaba ese aire húmedo, ese brillo resplandeciente en todas las cosas. Era así como tendría que ser cada mañana, con ese toque de renacer. Sonriente y alegre gustaba de saltar de charco en charco, oír el chapoteo y ver cómo salpicaban las gotas. Giró hacia atrás el rostro, moviéndosele las altas trenzas en las que llevaba recogido su pelo, tan rojizo y tan fino. Detrás suyo iba su madre, mirándola divertida con sus vivos ojos. Era temprano, pero no demasiado. La visita a la tienda de mascotas había sido rápida. No tenía duda. Sabía cuál quería que fuera la mascota que le regalaran para su cumpleaños, desde el momento en que vio esos brillantes ojitos verdes e inteligentes posarse en ella.

Hope estaba contenta. La semana siguiente cumpliría diez años. Se sentía mayor convirtiendo su cifra de años en una de dos. Abrió las manos, las palmas hacia arriba. Cuando su edad ya no le cupiera en los dedos de las manos, le había dicho su padre, empezaría a ir a Hogwarts, una escuela muy grande de magos en la que le enseñarían un montón de trucos. Ya tenía muchas ganas de que llegara aquel día. Le gustaba jugar con la magia, esa sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Le habían enseñado que había niños que no tenían el don de la magia. Le daban mucha pena, aunque no acababa de entenderlo muy bien. Para ella era algo tan natural, que le costaba imaginarse que existiera un lugar como el que le habían contado, con miles de artefactos curiosos para suplantar su carencia. Le parecía un cuento de hadas, como todos aquellos que les contaba su abuelo materno cuando de más pequeña la sentaba sobre sus piernas al lado del fuego. Ahora era otro primito el que ocupaba ese lugar, pero a ella no le importaba, acurrucada en un corro junto a sus otros primos y primas.

Esbozando una sonrisa, la pequeña giró sobre sus talones, sus ojitos grises clavándose con firmeza en su madre, que subía pausada el camino.

-¡Vamos, mamá, vamos, papá me prometió un largo paseo en la escoba!

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, que no se va a esfumar porque tardemos un poco más. -Rió la mujer ante la impaciencia de su hija.

-Pero, papá siempre vuelve raro después de ir a ver a los abuelos... -Insistió la pequeña. -Quiero enseñarle el truco que he aprendido hoy para que se ponga contento...

Le gustaba mostrarle a su papá cada pequeño logro que hacía, le gustaba esa mirada que ponía cuando se sentía orgulloso de ella, cuando la alzaba sobre su cabeza y le daba un par de vueltas en el aire, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y su mamá los miraba sonrientes a su lado. Al igual que cuando su mamá le peinaba el pelo con cuidado y él las observaba divertido. Su papá a veces se quedaba muy quieto, como mirando hacia otro lugar, muy lejos de allí, un lugar que Hope no conocía. Entonces su mamá también se quedaba seria, mirándolo. Pero esos momentos se desvanecían rápido, tal como habían venido. Cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Y, cuando llegaban, un simple movimiento de Hope le hacía volver a la realidad o, adelantándose su mamá, lo abrazaba por detrás, mordisqueándole traviesa la oreja, a lo que él, despertando de su curiosos letargo sobresaltado, respondía girándose con presteza depositando las manos a los lados de su cabeza y enredando sus dedos en esos mechones de ella, mechones de un pelo de un rojo más fuerte que el de Hope, y mucho más salvajes, coincidiendo sus miradas, como transmitiéndose seguridad el uno al otro.

* * *

Aquella mañana húmeda el cemento y el yeso oscurecidos, el mármol resplandeciente, habían ofrecido un aspecto distinto, un aspecto más latente de vida para aquello que carecía de ella, pero la sensación había sido la misma de cada vez, la que no habría sabido explicar ni tampoco reconocía. De hecho siquiera se paraba a pensarlo porque no era algo que importase mucho realmente. Después de todo, fuera lo que fuera estaba ligado al pasado, aunque tuviera el poder de de hacerle desconectar de todo lo que le rodeara en el momento de abarcar su mente. Allí, frente a aquellas losas simples pero elegantes en su sencillez. Blancas, sin el menor desperfecto en sus perfectas formas rectangulares incluso después de todo aquel tiempo, que se alzaban en la verde hierba mojada. No más adorno que el grabado en finas letras plateadas formando nombres y fechas. Sentado frente a ellas, como tantas veces. Una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, en la otra un codo apoyado, la espalda relajada, depositando un pequeño ramo de narcisos en una de ellas. Y, simplemente, la vista en el horizonte, perderse en su ensimismamiento, regresar por un instante a las profundidades de unas aguas antes revueltas, pero ahora ya calmadas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo como para sentir nada más. Si hubo dolor, si hubo tristeza, si hubo odio, quizás rencor, quizás culpa, o pérdida, ya no había nada. Aún así, seguía viniendo de vez en cuando, como su última muestra de respeto a quienes le dieron una forma de vida, aunque la vida definitiva, el verdadero vivir, no le había sido dado hasta más tarde, y por alguien completamente diferente. Su mente volvió a perderse en el pasado, en todo aquello que había sucedido, demasiado en un tiempo insuficiente de confusión, mucha confusión. Durante mucho tiempo dudó de si había hecho lo correcto; visitar ese lugar le había acarreado un terrible sentimiento de culpa y se había preguntado sobre lo correcto de su decisión final. Realmente les había fallado, trastocado lo que siempre había estado tan claro, tan seguro. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera seguido al lado de ellos, olvidándose de sí mismo y de todo lo demás. Los había querido, eran sus padres después de todo, y él había dejado eso atrás, había optado por defender algo distinto. Durante mucho tiempo, después de que todo aquello ocurriera, al visitar las tumbas, aquella pregunta, como recriminándole o, tal vez queriéndolo exculpar, había brotado en su pensamiento. ¿Había valido la pena todo lo ocurrido?

Al llegar a casa, pensativo, con ese sentimiento que siempre le quedaba tras visitar aquel lugar, como nostálgico, dirían algunos, pero que no era nostalgia, puesto que no anhelaba nada de aquel pasado, abrió lentamente la puerta de su hogar. Al instante, un pequeño terremoto empezó a retumbar al otro lado de la casa, personificándose al poco en forma de chiquilla risueña.

-¡Papá!... ¡Ya he elegido a mi mascota!

-¿En serio? -Exclamó él, tomando a la niña en brazos, para regocijo de ésta.

Enseguida asomó en el pasillo otra figura, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, la cabeza un poco inclinada y una mueca divertida mientras, al mismo tiempo, él percibió cómo sus ojos lo estudiaban preocupados. Draco se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente.

¿Que si había valido la pena?

Ahí, entre sus brazos, y ahí, enfrente suyo mismo, la respuesta cobraba forma en esas dos diablillas de cabello de fuego. Ahí tenía su respuesta, multiplicada por dos.

**Fin**

**N/A**: Y aquí el cap 2, también el que le pone punto y final al fic. En realidad tenía intención de ser un fic de un único capítulo, que surgió a raíz de una redacción que tuve que hacer para un examen de inglés, al gustarme el tono que desprendía y al parecerme que la trama podía encajar con esta peculiar pareja. Pero, como parecía que todos dabais por supuesto que habría continuación, finalmente decidí hacer un segundo capi. Aunque lo cierto es que el 2º capítulo tiene un toque distinto que hace que los dos se diferencien bastante, ¿no os parece?

Espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte que está hecha especialmente para vosotros. Espero vuestras opiniones ^_- Muchas gracias por pararos a echarle una mirada.


End file.
